The present invention relates to a suspension system for a tracked vehicle.
Tracked vehicles typically have unsuspended track assemblies. But, tracked vehicles with suspended track assemblies have been proposed. However, a tracked vehicle with a suspended track assembly may “dive” when being braked, and/or may “squat” when being accelerated.